La terrycienta
by Inyel30
Summary: Se me ocurrio cambiar un poco las cosas , no se , por favor no lo lean si no quieren , me diverti escribiendola y para mi eso es lo importante .
1. Introduccion

Desde hace tiempo pensaba hacer algo parecido pero me desanimaba ahora lo hice.

Esta historia no es algo común es diferente a la historia que conocemos.

Me gusta mucho Candy Candy y pensé en mezclarlo con algo que todos conocemos: La historia de la Cenicienta.

Me pareció buena idea al principio pero luego me di cuenta que sería un poco aburrido algunas cosas y las cambie totalmente , ahora es la Terrycienta.

Tal vez pensaron que sería mejor Anthonycienta , porque es bueno y rubio , pero no me gusta la pareja de Anthony con Candy , prefiero Candy y Terry .

Si no les gusta mis ideas y no se sienten a gusto con lo que hago, si creen que malogro a los personajes, o si se sintieron ofendidos, etc .

Me disculpo y les informó que solo lo hago para divertirme escribiendo, como cualquier chica que busca primero la diversión y reírse un poco. No lo lean si no quieren.

Saludos:

**Caroline Ccori** (que me dijo que publicara otra historia y además es una de mis mejores amigas), **Paola Vivanco** (ella me inspiro a escribir una de Cenicienta porque sin ella esta sería otra historia formal y aburrida para mí , además es una de mis mejores amigas) , **María José Calderón**(también ayudo con lo de Cenicienta) , **Dayanne Achic **( por existir) y a mis sueños y pensamientos (que sigan fluyendo)

Gracias


	2. La terrycienta

Presentación 

Imaginen que los personajes de Candy lo dicen.

Terry: Yo soy un gran actor e interpretar a una mujer fue…raro y divertido , el maquillaje lo odiaba, pero no podía hacerlo sin maquillaje sino ya no hubiera parecido mujer sino otra cosa . Fue divertido ver a hombres con vestido y faldas.

Candy: Interpretar a un hombre fue raro y tuve que fingir mucho la voz pero me divertí , compartir con todos me encanto, la mayoría de cosas fue improvisación , nos reímos hasta reventar , fue lindo.

Anthony: Me pusieron el peor papel creo yo, pero que importa , ya me divertí.

George: Raro y raro,

Neil: Sin comentarios.

Albert: Divertido creo, una manera muy rara de divertirse diría yo , ni en mis pesadillas me lo imaginaba .

Annie: Fue difícil para mí pero no creo que lo hice tan mal .

Patty: No sé por qué me metí en esto ,creo que debí pensarlo mejor , pero me reí mucho .

Stear: Debimos hacer esto hace millones de años , me reí viendo a Archie con vestido .

Archie: lo hago por los amigos.

La Terrycienta 

Había una vez un padre viudo llamado Elionoro, que tenía una hija. Obviamente que Elionoro no se casó con Lady Anthony intencionalmente, sino que tuvo que hacerlo para darle una madre vieja a su hija.

Con el paso del tiempo Elionoro murió de "actoritis granditis", y su hija se convierto en la sirvienta de Lady Anthony y de sus nada atractivas hijas bigotonas .

Se ganó el apodo de Terrycienta debido a que fumaba tanto que estaba cubierta de cenizas de cigarro, que le habían dejado su cara negra y su ropa también.

Hay que admitir que Terrycienta era una borracha y sus hermanastras conocedoras de esto , guardaban todo el licor de la casa y lo escondían en los calzones de Lady Anthony _donde Terrycienta no se asomaba_.

Terrycienta solo tenía de amigos a los Klineratones , que eran los únicos que le traían cigarros frescos del bar.

La vida de Terrycienta era patética.

"Tin tin , tin ti Lady Anthony" sonó el timbre.

Terrycienta se fue a abrir la puerta.

_Hola soy el cartero Patricio y aquí hay una invitación para blablabla…blabla(con voz de mujer pero haciéndola sonar un poco varonil)

Terrycienta la recibió y se fue corriendo a entregarle la invitación a Lady Anthony.

Tocó la puerta.

_Si eres Terrycienta, ¡No puliste bien mis calzones, ni mis faldas ,siguen con restos de gaita!_ gritó Lady Anthony (con voz de hombre pero amanerada).

_Ay lo siento, mi lady Anthony no volverá a ocurrir _dijo Terrycienta.

_¡¿Qué es lo que quieres? interrumpes mi reunión de té y mi baile!_ dijo Lady Anthony señalando una mesita diminuta de té con peluches de caballos sentados en ella y con la música del baile del caballo sonando . .

_Es que me enviaron esta invitación.

Lady Anthony la leyó y enseguida llamó a sus hijas.

_¡Neilastacia , Georgecelda! Vengan el príncipe Cando busca esposa.

De ahí toda la semana Terrycienta tuvo que arreglarlas, cepillando su bigote y depilando su cabello, haciéndole manicure a sus axilas y echándole desodorante a sus uñas, cociendo su perfume y echándoles vestidos, etc.

El baño era el único lugar en el que Terrycienta podía pensar. Quería ir al baile y conocer al príncipe Cando, bailar con el reggaetón , fumar cigarros y emborracharse con licor .

Terrycienta fue a la habitación de Lady Anthony.

_Oiga señora…_dijo Terrycienta.

_Ay estas Terrycienta, no encuentro mi calzón favorito de unicornios y pegazos, seguro que lo robaste.

_¡Yo no uso eso!, digo yo no lo robe.

_Bueno ¿qué es lo que quieres?

_Me gustaría ir al baile.

_¿Tú? Mírate estas cubierta de cenizas de cigarro y tienes cara de hombre , El príncipe nunca se fijara en ti.

_Pero en serio quiero ir .

_No puedes debes: bañar a las moscas , trapear el wáter, desempolvar nuestras pelucas , echarle bronceador al techo , atender a mis preciosas y nada varoniles hijas , encontrar mi calzón de unicornios y pegazos arcoíris , lustrar mi gaita ,mirar la novela "Los monos también vuelan" y contármela, llenar la piscina de leche sin lactosa…

_¿Por qué sin lactosa?

_¡Porque me da diarrea la normal!

_Ok.

_Y muchas cosas más.

_Si termino esas nada ridículas tareas, ¿Me dejara ir?

_Y si consigues un vestido.

_Gracias, Gracias _dijo Terrycienta entusiasmada y dando brinquitos.

Terrycienta se fue corriendo a hacer las tareas y los Klineratones le ayudaban.

Entre tanto los dos ratones Klin y el otro Klin fueron a confeccionar un vestido para morirse_ pero no literalmente _ y babear –pero si literalmente.

Mientras tanto la hermanastra Georgecelda estaba en su cuarto tratando de cortar su bigote pero no podía ya que le dolía mucho, entonces entraron los Klineratones al cuarto aprovechando su distraides y le arrancaron el vestido y no se dio cuenta .

Luego fueron a la habitación de Neilastacia que apestaba, fueron y le robaron su colección de joyas negras además de sus collares y sus zapatos_ menos las medias _, y el water del baño para decorar .Nadie se dio cuenta porque Neilastacia estaba desmallada el baño por borracha.

_Terrycienta, Terrycienta_ decían los Klineratones .

_¿Qué?

_Mira.

Entonces le ensañaron un vestido no tan bonito pero al menos pasable , hecho con todo lo que habían robado , todo lo habían cosido .

_Bueno, espero que le guste al muy varonil , príncipe Cando – comento Terrycienta .

_Seguro que sí.

…..

_¡Mamá!_ gritaba Georgecelda.

_Que hijita _ decía Lady Anthony.

_Alguien me arranco mi vestido.

_Seguro fue el viento _decía Lady Anthony para calmarla .

_Pero está a la mitad .

_Ay , bueno pudo ser …

_Y a mi mami me robaron mis joyas y arrancaron el water de mi cuarto , no te das cuenta que se inunda la casa _decía Neilastacia.

_Es que creí que te habías orinado... en fin ya es hora de ir al baño perdón al baile_ decía Lady Anthony

Estaban esperando al carruaje, en eso baja Terrycienta con todas esas cosas.

_Ya estoy lista _ dice Terrycienta pero se veía horrible.

_Bueno creo que puedes ir…_ decía Lady Anthony

_Mamá ese pedazo de vestido es mío _ decía Georgecelda.

_Mamá ese wáter, es mío , es una ladrona _decía Neilastacia .

_¿Terrycienta eso es verdad? _ Decía la Lady rubiecita.

_ Mmm…

Entonces las hermanastras fueron a arrancarle todo el vestido, pobre Terrycienta .Luego vino el carruaje a recogerlas y Terrycienta no fue.

Ella se fue a llorar a una silla hecha de pelos, muy triste.

_Agu , Agu , Agu _lloraba Terrycienta .

Entonces empezaron a verse unas lucecitas en el cielo , brillitos y chispas.

Luego se vio que las luces fueron tomando forma de mujer fea y varonil, con una varita que era un cigarro gigante.

_¿Quién eres tú?_ dijo Terrycienta.

_ Soy tu hada Albertina.

_¿Y para que estas aquí?.

_Para hacer realidad tus deseos .

_Bueno yo quiero ir al baile bonita y también quiero al príncipe .

_Ya ok ,_dijo el hada Albertina mientras sacaba su varita-cigarro "Cigarri, humiti bu "

Entonces convirtió el pañal de Lady Anthony en un carruaje , a los Klineratones en caballos y el chanchuyo de atuendo de Terrycienta en un lindo vestido .

_Pero recuerda esto solo dura hasta la medianoche _ dijo el hada.

_Tan temprano _ se quejó Terrycienta.

_Lo siento .

_Y como se conduce el carruaje no hay cochero.

_Con el pega-pega del pañal lo mueves.

_Ok _ dijo Terrycienta un poco risueña.

_Ah casi me olvido _ el hada fue corriendo a la casa y trajo un lavadero y lo convirtió en zapatos _ toma estas zapatillas de cristal.

_Depende que numero de taco son .

_Son taco ocho .

_ No se caminar con eso .

Hizo el hada otro "Cigarri, humiti bu " y se convierto en taco cinco.

_¿Lista?_ dijo el hada.

_Sí.

Entonces el pañal móvil empezó a andar.

Mientras tanto todas la chicas nada varoniles esperaban al príncipe Cando. Mientras dos chicas en especial resaltaban en los bailes , las hermanas Corwell que bailaban muy bien reggaetón y la mayor de los Corwell , Steara se desarmaba moviendo las caderas muy rápido que parecía que se le salían .

Entonces algo distrajo a todo el mundo la llegada del príncipe Cando , pero algo impresiono más, la llegada de otra chica _ Terrycienta_.

_Wow _ exclamo el príncipe.

_Es bonita, verdad _ comento el rey Elroycito.

_¿Le gusta , joven príncipe?_ dijo el duque de Britter.

_Si_ dijo Cando _ pero eso si, debe bailar bien reggaetón.

Entonces pusieron la canción "Vamos a la disco" y todos se desarmaban bailando .

_Quieres bailar conmigo _ le pregunta el príncipe a Terrycienta , sorprendido porque era ella era mucho más alta que el .

_Claro es mi sueño.

_Eres más alta que yo _ comento el príncipe Cando .

_Y eso que es taco cinco.

Todos empezaron a bailar reggaetón por dos horas y luego Cando y Terrycienta se fueron a un lugar por la pileta.

Estuvieron hablando pero de repente poco a poco fueron acercándose hasta que … sonó el reloj de las doce .

Terrycienta no hizo caso pero luego se acordó que tenía que irse .

_Ya me voy _ dijo Terrycienta.

_Pero es temprano.

_Ya sé , pero tengo que ir a … al baño y me demorare para siempre .

Entonces Terrycienta se fue corriendo muy rápido y se le salió su zapato y casi se le cae el calzón. El príncipe Cando fue detrás de ella y llamo a sus guardias, el rey Elroycito escucho la noticia y se montó al chancho más rápido que tenia .

Fue demasiado tarde porque Terrycienta ya había agarrado el pega– pega del pañal móvil para conducir.

Faltando poco todo volvió a lo normalidad y Terrycienta quedo con harapos y sentada sobre un pañal y rápidamente se escondió en un arbusto.

….

Terrycienta fue feliz recordando y las hermanas se creían creídas por ir al baile.

De repente se enteraron que el príncipe buscaba a la dueña del zapato que había dejado en el castillo y que el duque estaba pasando de casa en casa.

_Hay seguro que ese zapato me queda _ decía Neilastacia.

_No , a mi _ decía Georgecelda .

Luego de repente Lady Anthony se dio cuenta que la chica del baile era Terrycienta así que cuando venía el duque encerró a Terrycienta en el baño y la encadeno al wáter, puso la llave en sus calzones.

Cuando vino el duque de Britter la primera en probarse el zapato fue Neilastacia pero le quedaba muy grandisísimo y luego fue Georgecelda pero le quedaba igual.

Mientras tanto los Klinerartones habían sacado la llave y abrieron la puerta del baño.

_Gracias chicos_ decía Terrycienta_ ¿cómo la encontraron?

._No nos gusta hablar de eso _contestaron.

Terrycienta bajaba las escaleras lo más rápido que podía .

_Si ya no hay más chicas me voy _ dijo el duque .

_¡No falto yo!_ grito Terrycienta.

_¿Ella?_ dijo Neilastacia _ ella no fue al baile por vergüenza .

_Aun así se debe probar_ dijo el duque.

Estaba el duque caminando con el zapato y Lady Anthony tiro su pañal al piso para que el duque se resbalara y el zapato cayera al piso y este se rompió en dos pedazos.

_Ay , no el zapato _ dijo el duque y empezó a llorar.

_No se preocupe yo tengo el otro _ dijo Terrycienta señalando el otro.

_Que bien.

Se puso el zapato y le quedo perfecto.

Entonces Terrycienta fue al palacio y se casó con el príncipe Cando y vivieron felices para siempre bailando reggaetón.

Fin


End file.
